


Amore a prima svista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando il più popolare della scuola s'innamora.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Fake Love - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwrTx2Q0M6g.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:MCU, Spideypool: HighSchool! AU in cui Wade è il figo della scuola con una schiera di ragazzine urlanti che lo seguono ovunque vada e Peter lo sfigatello appena arrivato a scuola che cattura la sua attenzione.





	Amore a prima svista

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Fake Love - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwrTx2Q0M6g.

Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:

MCU, Spideypool: HighSchool! AU in cui Wade è il figo della scuola con una schiera di ragazzine urlanti che lo seguono ovunque vada e Peter lo sfigatello appena arrivato a scuola che cattura la sua attenzione.

 

Amore a prima svista

 

Wade si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, guardò la ragazzina oltre lo sportello del suo armadietto trillare, altre due ridacchiavano alle sue spalle, una al suo fianco gli stava sventolando un biglietto con il suo numero e altre strillavano nel corridoio.

Wilson sospirò, facendo ondeggiare i pettorali ben definiti.

< Da quando ho vinto l’ultima partita di football, non posso neanche mettere piede qui al liceo. Sono tutte convinte che i miei voti alti e la mia capacità sportiva le autorizzino a fare così.

Non voglio un amore fasullo > pensò, prendendo il biglietto.

“ _Ehy_ tu, sfigato. Attento a dove cammini!”. La voce del suo fratellastro Flash risuonò tutt’intorno.

Wade si affacciò e vide un ragazzino, Thompson l’aveva spinto a terra con una spallata. Gli occhiali gli erano caduti, mostrando un viso spaurito incorniciato da capelli castani ed era piegato in avanti, intento a raccogliere i libri.

“Quello chi è?” chiese Wade, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Quello chi?” domandarono in risposta quasi tutte le ragazze.

“Oh, Parker. Uno sfigatello che si è trasferito nel nostro corpo da un po’” disse soltanto una di loro.

La rimanente aggiunse: “Io non l’avevo manco notato”.

< Io, però, sì. Voglio conoscerlo > pensò Wade.

 

[204].

 


End file.
